1. Field of the invention:
This invention is related to an apparatus for transferring ferro-magnetic materials in various shapes, which are caused to behave as a secondary [3] by stepping the applied current from coil to coil with one polarity distributed along the transport plane so as to move the ferromagnetic materials.
2. Description of The Prior Art
There have been many types of carrying mechanisms employed for transporting ferro-magnetic materials. Some of the conventional transporters are shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3a.
Problems exhibited by these conventional systems are as follows. Shaker tray systems exhibit steady down time and noise pollution. Belt conveyor systems and shaker tray systems are characterized by much unnecessary, extensive down-time and money consuming maintenance costs. Systems having inline asynchronous motors can not transfer ferro-magnetic materials because of the north-south polarity sequence along the path of travel. Therefore, the material behaving as the secondary of such a system must be conductive non-magnetic material.